No Title
by Roxas-Chan-Chan
Summary: Miku Asaine is just a simple 17 year old, with a secret. Her father gave her to the Asahine family when she was 5 in place of a 500 million Yen debt. She lives with the Asahine's and goes to the elite school, Hatadate Private School.
1. Chapter 1

No Title

I'm Miku Asahine. I'm just your average 17 year old. Well, maybe not. My real name is Miku Gensai. My dad gave me to the Asahine family in place of his 500 million yen debt. The Asahine's took me in and raised me to this very day, where I'm an elite student at the popular Hatadate Private School.

Chapter One - Student Council

"Miku-chan~!" Miaka yelled to me happily. I turned my head in her direction, my long blond hair flying into my face. She's the Student Council VP. She never talks to my level, level E. She's Level A, the second highest level, next to G, AKA- Gold.

Here's how the ranking works:  
G- Top Student  
A- Group of 2nd rank students  
B- Third rate students  
C- Average students  
D- Slightly below average  
E- New/Worst Students

I've been here for about two months.

"Hai, Fujioka-senpai?" I asked in a strained tone. Miaka ran up to me. She looked happy, as always.

"You know how to fight, right?" Miaka asked me. I stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Huh? Yeah. I used to be in a gang…" I say, looking at her strangely. My friend, Ami, looked worried.

"Well, hurry! We need you!" Miaka says, grabbed my hand and pulled me along with her.

I had no choice but to follow.

"Deiru-kun!! I got someone!!" Miaka yelled, smiling widely. A group of people looked at us.

"Her? She looks so weak." Daisuke said, looking at me head to toe. I growled. Miaka backed away slowly.

"Don't growl! He's joking!" Miaka scolded nervously, holding her hands up. I glared at her. A group of boys walked up. They looked smug.

"You had your chance. Where's this fighter of yours?" Yuki asked, looking at us. Miaka smiled.

"Her!" She declared loudly, pointing to me. I glared at her. I was pissed. Yuki looked at me.

"No, really. This little punk?" Yuki asked, looking at me the same way Daisuke did. I growled, my fists balling up.

"Well, this'll be easy." Yuki said cockily, taking a fighting stance. My lips twitched upward as I followed suite.

"You don't know who your messing with," I murmured threateningly to him. He snarled.

Yuki lunged at me. I smiled leisurely. It's just too easy. I jumped into the air, kicked my legs out, and hit him square in the jaw.

Miaka gasped. "I knew it!"

My feet made contact with the ground as I attempted to fix my haphazard hair to its original state.

"Don't say I never warned you." I said as Ami ran up to me.

"Miku-chan! What do you think your doing!?" Ami shouted, grabbing my shoulders. I looked at her, snapping back to reality. I dropped to my knees, my face in my hands.

What have I done?

"Miku-chan, come on. Your brother's waiting for you outside." Ami helped me up, pulling me towards the gates.

"What's the matter with her?" Daisuke asks Miaka. She shrugged.

"She hates fighting, since it reminds her of her gang days." Ami said, turning towards them. I shoved Ami away and ran.

"Miku! Wait!" Ami screamed, her outstretched fingertips brushing against the back of my shirt. I bowed my head, my vision clouded by tears. I ran past my step brother and my step parents, each of their expressions confused.

"What happened?" my step mom, Mikuru inquired. Ami told them everything.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked.

"Haru, go find her." Mikuru instructed my step brother. With a nod, he turns and ran in my general direction.

I ran to a familiar place. My real home. The Gensai Corp.

I saw a woman and two children walk out of the building. The woman is my mother, Ari. She looked at me. I just smiled at her sadly. She recognized me immediately.

"Miku-chan?" She asked. I nodded. I know I'm forbidden to see them, but they are my family. Mom ran and hugged me.

"Mother?" The young girl asked. Mom looked at her.

"This is Miku. Your...sister." she said to the two children. I thought I saw the Student Council president Deiru, the person I love. I saw my dad, too.

Well, crap.

"Ari? Who's that...? Get away from her, Miku." dad commands. Mom refused to let me go.

"Taku, she's your daughter!" Mom yelled. I looked at her. I slightly pushed her, indicating her to let me go. She relunculantly does so.

"It's okay, mom... He got rid of me years ago. I-I'm... gonna go home. Mikuru is probably worried about me. It was nice to see you, though." I sighed, tears running down my face. Mom grabbed my hand. She looked at me sincerely.

"Miku-chan. This is your home." Mom murmurs softly, reaching for my hand. I jerk it away.

"If this was my home, I would actually live here! Dad wouldn't have given me a-away for that st-stupid 500 million yen debt!" my voice wavered as an onslaught of angry tears poured from my eyes. My body shook as I dug my fingers into my palms.

"Miku-chan…" Mom said, looking at me sadly. I turn and ran.

"Not again," Deiru groaned, slapping his forehead. He ran after me.

Deiru caught my sleeve, jerking my arm towards him.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed. He tightened his grip on my arm. I looked away from him.

-- xo-- XO -- xo --

Cliff hanger! Please continue to read!!

Written by: Arisa-chan  
Edited by: xx-SoraAlchemist-xx ;D  
Pre-read by: Audra

Thanks for reading this chapter! Please leave a review!!! .


	2. Discontinuation Notice

**~All of the stories on this account have been discontinued and will be removed~**

**I haven't used this account in years, since I was 13.  
I don't even watch Naruto anymore, and I haven't in years.  
**

**Plus, my writing has improved a tenfold since I was 13.**

I'm now, exclusively, writing for Shugo Chara.

**I'm really sorry to anyone who actually liked any of my stories. Maybe one day I'll repost them, edited and improved.  
I'll be removing the stories when I return from vacation in July.**

**Again, I'm sorry.**

**-Dolly xx (what I go by now, in case you were wondering)**


End file.
